Jessica's Nightmare
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Jessica has a nightmare and Roger makes her feel better. Please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Who Framed Roger Rabbit Character

Jessica's Nightmare

_I was at the Acme Factory again, well the outside of it anyways. It was dark like the day when Judge Doom had Valiant and I trapped there. A murky window was in my way so, I wiped the dirt off so I could peer through it. Inside I saw nothing special just some crates and containers. I didn't see Doom or the weasels or any of that horrible Dip. I was about to leave when someone did catch my eye. _

_It was my beloved Roger. He was in the factory and I could see he was sad. His ears were drooping, the once bright expression in his eyes was dimmed and tears fell from his face. My heart broke when I saw him and I wanted to run to the entrance and wrap my arms around him. Yet, I was rooted to the spot and watched what he was doing. Roger looked around as if to see if anyone was in there with him. Then he walked over to a canister about his size maybe even a few inches taller than him. With teary eyes he opened the lid and to my horror I saw what was inside, Dip. _

_I couldn't stand there any longer and I ran to the entrance but something grabbed me. "No, no my dear, can't have you stop him," said a cold voice. It was Judge Doom, in his human form. He held me tight and kept me away from the door but I could still see Roger._

"_No, Roger don't!" I yelled but he couldn't hear me. Instead he got a small ladder and began to climb. "No Roger stop I love you stop!" I screamed tears falling down my face. I struggled to get free but Doom held me firm._

"_This makes my job so much easier; I mean you played patty cake with Acme because Maroon, made you and now your precious rabbit thinks you never loved him. How perfect he kills himself and I pin him for murder it is such a perfect plan," Doom cackled._

"_You're a monster," I hissed still trying to break free._

"_Oh I am the monster? You could have said no to Maroon and the rabbit never would have been pinned for murder but then again he would have lost his job and the only reason you married him was for his money," Judge said smiling._

"_Shut up that is not true; I love Roger I never stopped!" I screamed and with one last attempt I kicked his shin making him release me. Doom fell to the floor groaning and I ran into the Acme factory to save Roger. "Roger, Roger!" I screamed looking all over for him. Tears falling as I looked all around trying to locate him. I saw him in the center of the factory and I rushed to him. Yet, I was too late time slowed as I ran to him. He jumped in and I screamed but he couldn't hear me. All I saw was him dive into the Dip, then a sickening hissing sound was heard and the last thing I heard was Roger screaming in pain. _

_I ran over to the canister careful not to get any of the Dip splashed onto me. In the Dip was the green liquid with a mixture of Roger's color. He was dead, my darling Roger was gone. I couldn't believe it but it was true. My legs wobbled and I sank to the floor unable to stand. The tears fell as I held myself sobbing. "No, Roger, no," I moaned. _

"_Don't worry my dear," Doom said standing in front of me. He smiled wickedly at me as he said, "I wanted to thank you for all your help. As your reward you will be with your foolish rabbit real soon," and kicked the canister of Dip in my direction. I was paralyzed as all I could do was scream. _

I awoke and I was back in Roger and I's room in our bed. It was still dark yet I was still shaken from my dream or nightmare is more like it. I had to see Roger next to me, know he was alive and safe. Yet, when I turned to where he normally slept he was gone. My eyes widened with terror, no that dream couldn't have been real no Roger was alive, he was. "Roger, Roger where are you?" I asked in the darkness. My heart began to beat so bad I could see it coming out of my nightgown. Before I went into full panic mode the door opened and I saw Roger standing before me.

Roger's P.O.V

I came back in the bedroom to see Jessica wide awake and staring at me. Yet I could tell something was wrong as I approached the bed. "Hey Lovecups, are you okay? Did ya have a bad dream?" I asked her. Instead of answering me she grabbed me by the waist and held me close. Her body was shaking and I felt the tears fall from her face. My heart was breaking for I couldn't stand to see my Jessica cry. So, I did the only thing I knew that would make her happy, make her laugh.

It wasn't easy to pull away but I did for a few short seconds. "Hey Jessie, look at this," I told her. She did and I pulled my face making it wide. I stuck my tongue out, making my eyes grow big, and making a funny noise. All I got was a small smile, which was weird for this trick usually got her chuckling or a soft giggle. Either she is upset about something or I am losing my touch. "Jessica, what is the matter?" I asked putting my arms around her. I gently rubbed her back as she nestled in to my chest.

"I had a bad dream," she sniffed.

"What was is it about?" I asked softly. I felt her body tense up again and felt her arms wrap around me in a protective embrace.

"It was about you," she said.

"Okay what did I do?" I asked. I feared maybe I hurt her in the dream or kissed another girl, either thought brought shivers down my spine. I never would harm Jessica like that ever not in a million trillion gazillion years.

"I saw you in the Acme factory. You opened a can, a can of Dip," she said her voice cracking at the word Dip. I was getting nervous too but right now Jessica needed me to be the calm one.

"Okay what was I doing with the Dip?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"You were going to kill yourself," she said and the tears fell. Then she grabbed me and held me as close to her as she could. "I tried to stop you but Doom grabbed me saying it was my fault you were doing this. That I could have refused Maroon's blackmail and let him fire you. He said the only reason why I married you was because of the money but it was a lie. I love you Roger I don't care about the money I just wanted you to be happy. Yet, I broke free but you still jumped and I saw you get dipped. I was crushed and then Doom appeared thanking me for helping him and he dumped the Dip my way and I woke up and you were gone!" she cried cradling me in her embrace.

"Jeepers, Jessica that is horrible," I said stroking her hair. "It is okay now I am here with you and Doom will never harm anyone else again. Eddie took good care of him," I said smiling.

"Roger darling, you know I love you right?" Jessica asked looking at me.

"Of course I know that. We already had this talk I know and understand why you did it. I just wish I could have done something so that you wouldn't have to go through with it. I was hurt but the thought of losing you made me hurt worse," I admitted sadly.

Jessica's P.O.V

"Oh Roger," I said hugging him. "I am sorry for doing that to you, I wish it never happened. But I would never leave you not ever. You make me feel so happy and wanted not just for my physical appearance but for me. I don't know how you do it but you see the good in me," I said.

"I always have and I always will," he said kissing my cheek. "Now come here Lovecups, you need sleep as do I," he said pulling me to his chest. I felt his fingers running through my hair as he kissed my head. "I love you Jessica and I will never leave you either, you have nothing to fear," he whispered in my ear. A smile came to my face as I nestled into his chest. Only Roger could take a horrible nightmare and replace it with a sweet memory like this.

"I love you too Roger, sweet dreams honey bunny," I said kissing his lips. He gave me his goofy smile and placed his chin on top of my head and we both drifted off to sleep. My dreams were much sweeter for I had Roger safely in my arms and as long as I had him I could overcome anything.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
